Just a game of ice hockey
by Igsel
Summary: Lars  the netherlands  asks Matthew to go and see a game of ice hockey together. Is it a date?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a game of hockey**

Matthew sat on the couch, watching some movie. He didn't really care about it. He was bored. His brother wasn't here, he was on some date with Kiku. Matthew sighed. Days like these made him feel lonely.

Suddenly his cell phone rang. Happy to fight the boredom for few minutes he answered the phone. "Yes? Matthew speaking."

"Yo, Mattie, How are you?" It was a friend from school. "L-lars, I'm fine and you." "Great. Look I was wondering, do you have anything to do tomorrow?"

Matthew looked tad surprised. "No, why?" Matthew asked, he was kind of curious. People rarely phoned him, or even visit him. Well, Lars had visited him before, but most of the time it was with a group of his friends. They'd all hang out at his place.

"A good, I got 2 tickets to ice hockey game and you like ice hockey right?" Matthew smiled. Someone actually remembered that he liked it. "Y-yes." Matthew answered excitedly.

"Ok then it's a deal!" Lars said as excited at Matthew. Then a silence fell.

"Uhm…so where do we meet?" Matthew asked pulling his shirt. "Hm…let's uhm…say 7 pm I'll pick ya up, ok?"

"Ok, cya" "Yeah, Cya!"

Matthew was really excited and couldn't wait till tomorrow. He grinned. He was happy. Saturday night and he would finally have something to do. Normally he'd spend those evening studying or playing games with friends. Most of his friends went out in weekends, Matthew didn't. Sometimes he wished he could be more like them. Anyway who cares, he was going to a hockey game! …with Lars. He blushed at that thought. He shook his head and grinned.

Lars hung up on the other side of the phone. He had a date uhm… deal, yeah deal. With the cutest guy in school! Lars didn't care about hockey, someone had at his job had given him tickets. But hell did the Canadian. Lars was excited. Excited over what? Oh he was turning weak inside. Lars appeared tough on the outside, but he had a soft spot for Matthew. They were just friends, but no one ever told him they can't hang out together right? It was just a nice evening watching ice hockey together. Lars smiled. Then got up and went back to work. The entire evening he wore that smile on his face, it made people wonder what he was planning. Though no one dared to ask.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Matthew went to his part time job. He was quite restless. He would off at 6pm. He was looking at the clock every few minutes. Matthew worked as waiter at a low class restaurant. Well, it paid that was most important. It was only 4pm. Gosh why did time go by so slow. He sighed.

"Oh…Mathieu, what's with the sigh?" Matthew looked up. It was Francis, with his boyfriend Arthur. They were a very odd couple. "eh? Oh nothing. Just work time passing by." Francis smiled. It was more like a grin. "Nothing, you say. Well, that must be a good nothing, to make you this restless non?" Francis seemed to notice everything. "I-I'm just going to a hockey game." Matthew smiled.

"Eh? Oh right, you like that sport. The question now is…with who?" Matthew couldn't answer because he was cut off by Arthur. "Leave him alone, he's working, let's go." Matthew sweat dropped. Quite some couple. He sighed and cleaned the tables.

As soon as it turned 6pm he ran off to home. He ate some instant noodles, Kiku and Alfred had left for him. They always did that before they went out. Eating his noodles he watched the news, half paying attention. He actually watched it see the time.

And thus it went 6.30. Matthew was even more bored and restless. Something flashed through his mind. His clothes, oh god what should I wear? Wait- why get I all worked up, I sound like a girl! Matthew ran upstairs looking around in his closet. He took out some tight jeans and a plain white shirt. Fishing a waistcoat from his bed and putting it on.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He laughed awkwardly, telling himself to stop worrying.

The doorbell rang and Matthew went downstairs to open the door. Off course it was Lars. "Hi, so you're ready?" Matthew smiled. "A-almost, just a second, my shoes." Matthew let Lars in and looked for some of his all-stars sneakers. He bent over to tie his laces. "Nice ass." He heard from behind. Lars was grinning in the door opening. "W-what" Matthew blushed. "Nothing, I'm just messing with you, let's go." Matthew confused by his comment, followed him outside. They took the bus to the skating ring. The entire way they talked about Ice hockey. Both were quite pumped up to see the game.

Matthew sat down next to Lars. They both focused on the game. Lars didn't care much for ice hockey but seeing the Canadian all excited got himself kind of too.

The game ended pretty well. The score was 4-2 for the team they were cheering for. Matthew hugged Lars in excitement. "T-they won!" Matthew then realize that he was embracing the other. "Oh I'm sorry." Matthew let go of Lars and looked down at the floor blushing heavily. Lars laughed. "Haha, it's ok Mattie, it was a pretty exciting game." Matthew smiled, still blushing of embarrassment. "Seriously don't worry about it." Lars put his hand in his pockets. "Let's get outside, it's gotten pretty warm here." Matthew nodded in agreement and stumbled after him.

"Pfft, that was one game." Lars said as they gotten outside. "Y-yes. I-it was pretty-" "Exciting! I know, like when in the last few minutes-" "Yes and then he scored!" They both laughed. "Ya know." Lars said."eh?" Matthew looked up at Lars. "You're a pretty cool guy." Lars said leaning back lazily against at a wall. Matthew smiled "Thanks. Y-you too." Lars grinned. "I know, well, let's go now." Matthew nodded as reply.

Then they walked their way back to the bus stop. They didn't talk much on their way back. They took the bus back. Both were kinda tired.

They got off the bus and Lars decided to walk Matthew home. It was getting darker and colder. Matthew shivered. He had forgotten his jacket. "You cold? Here." Before Matthew could say anything a jacket was wrapped around him. "R-really?"Matthew looked, wondering if Lars wasn't cold. "Yeah." He smiled. "Thanks." Matthew said blushing. "Ah don't mention it." Lars shrugged. "N-no I meant for uhm today." They both stood still. "You're welcome, it was fun." Lars was blushing too now. He scratched the back of his head. They looked at each other. Both nervous and not knowing what to say. "So…" Lars look behind Matthew. "Your uhm house." Matthew looked behind him. "O-oh yes." They both smiled awkwardly.

Lars stepped closer to him. He looked at Matthew. It was now, or never, he thought. He closed his eyes as softly kissed Matthew on his lips. Matthew's heart skipped a beat when Lars kissed him.

Lars backed away. "I uhm…heheh…" Lars somehow already regretted what he had done. It just seemed the right thing. Tough after seeing the shocked Canadian, he could hit himself. Off course he wouldn't like him. What'd he expect? Lars' thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"I-I uhm…too." Matthews face was red like a tomato. It was so adorable. Lars just wanted to kiss him again and cuddle onto him.

Matthew nervously kissed Lars' cheek. Then blushed even harder and looked down at the ground shuffling with his feet.

Lars' face turned just as red as Matthews. He laughed softly. "We're hopeless" He said and shook his head. "Y-yeah…" Matthew mumbled. Lars lifted Matthews head. "You're just too cute." Matthew blushed even more, if that had even been possible. He looked somewhat with disbelief at Lars. Lars smiled. "Yes…you are." Lars placed a kiss on his forehead. Matthew fumbled with his hands. "I-I think I uhm…like you…" Lars couldn't be happier when he heard Matthew say this. He pulled him close. "I like you too." Wrapping his arms around him. Matthew hid his face against Lars' chest.

Lars let his left hand slide down. "By the way, Mattie." "Y-yeah?" Matthew asked. He then felt Lars giving his ass a small squeeze. "Nice ass." Lars smirked. He felt Matthew burry his face even more in embarrassment. Lars pulled him closer in response and gave Matthew a small kiss on his head. Lars was grinning like an idiot, holding Matthew so close to him. Matthew was smiling but was way too embarrassed, hiding his face for the rest of the world. But they both felt like the happiest people on earth.


End file.
